


burn my lungs and curse my eyes

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't come together pretty, but Kali can't stop tracing their fractures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn my lungs and curse my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for valkubanging <3 and femslash100's challenge 451: boundary
> 
> title from p!atd's nicotine because wow does it work for all the pairs composed and the triad itself

“Mountain ash- really Julia?” Kali asks, annoyed and hurt that it was a probably a good decision.

Julia is half naked in the hasty circle, eyes burning and throat closed.

Kali sits down, no less threatening, but faking at least. “Why?”

Julia doesn’t answer the way Kali expects. There’s no declaration of sudden affection for the Argent in her bed, nor that it was a surprise executed poorly or a mistake. Instead Julia says, “I’ve seen him watching you.”

Kali’s hands are on the barrier before she can help it, claws trying to tear down magic. It doesn’t work, and Julia’s skyrocketing heartbeat brings Kali back. She folds her claws in, jaw set firmly.

“I’m not interested in a moronic pup. Tell me there’s something else. Tell me you didn’t just bring _her_ to our bed in some ridiculous jealous fit.”

“We can talk about this tomorrow.”

They don’t.

 

~

Kali finds Argent when she can still taste Julia’s blood, sweet and thick on her tongue. (She still can’t decide if she wants to savor or forget the taste.) Argent isn’t nearly surprised enough to see her, doesn’t even try to shoot her up with wolfsbane, using a few silver bullets as an odd joke. Argent turns into Kate when the woman proves harder to manipulate than Kali imagined; Kate turns into baby because the saccharine sweetness is just the right balance of repulsive and delicious. She fucks her in a dark alleyway, in a bed she can no longer sleep in, and up against a few dozen trees. Kali searches her mouth and cunt for any remnants of Julia.

She searches for the reason, though she can’t admit it to herself. Dreams of Julia breaking open the circle, and whispering long dead secrets into her ear.

Kali doesn’t find anything.

 

~

It’s fitting that Julia comes back with a new name- just as fitting as Kate coming back no longer human. Kali doesn’t feel different, even with the new power strumming hotly in her veins.

Claws, claws, and glass shred through them all.

They heal.

Jennifer bites, Kate nibbles, and Kali licks.

Jennifer cuddles, Kate steals the covers, and Kali kicks.

Sometimes Jennifer magics her up against the wall, floating to be taller, and throwing her about. Kate watches from their bed with laughing green eyes and wet thighs. Kali isn’t used to feeling small, she wonders if it’s always so erotic, so aching.

They kiss sloppily, anger torn out before to enhance the flavor. They kiss slowly, because no one chases them.

Jennifer doesn’t need to throw ash anymore when they fight, she throws glass instead.

Kali doesn’t hold back.

Kate purrs in the corner, and licks their wounds clean.


End file.
